


Connection

by sear



Category: Catch and Release (2006)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sear/pseuds/sear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something of Grady in her her kiss, and Fritz responded desperately to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

He had told Gray that he could bullshit until the cows went home. He had told her that, yes, Maureen had been more than a one time thing. One of those things had been true. He could bullshit, could lie like no other, and really, what Gray didn't know would never hurt her.

Maureen had been a one time thing. The visits to L.A. had been to frequent for them to be merely business, though, and Gray realized that, and came to a conclusion that was only partly right. Grady had come to L.A. for someone who wasn't her, he had come to L.A. for Fritz. Gray was already torn up over Maureen and the kid, he wouldn't shatter her more. She had been precious to Grady, however he had strayed, and for that he would not hurt her.

* * *

She had accused him of not grieving and that had stung far more than her slap. Grady's ties to her had made her interesting to him, but that hurt had snapped her into focus. And now he had her pinned and she was kissing him. Why did he kiss her back? She was Grady's fiancée, not Grady himself.

She was soft against him, for all her slenderness and confused grief. Grady had never been soft. She was shorter than him. Grady and he had been of an even height. She had a girl's long hair and a woman's soft lips. There had been nothing feminine about Grady. There was something of Grady in her kiss, though, and he responded desperately to that.

* * *

Everything was gray in the moonlight. They lay tangled on the bed, him inside of her. She writhed underneath him, pushing against his cock, and he knew he should have been tense and poised on the brink of release. He wasn't. Absently he wondered how he could be hard for this girl, why he was inside of her. She was indifferent to him. Still she writhed under him, impatient with his stillness. She moaned.

"Grady! Mmm, mmm, Grady! Come on, move!"

Suddenly he was there. Like a bolt of pure awareness and he was burning. Grady had fucked this woman; he had been inside of her, come inside of her, kissed her, cared for her. With that realization the feeling of her skin against his became electrifying. He started to move within her, small thrusts at first as if he was rubbing himself against her. Against Grady, and something low and deep in his stomach twisted and made his cock throb. Furiously he pounded into her and caught her lips with his. She kissed him with Grady's kiss and he made a sound of pure loss and lust as he hardened even further within her. As he pressed closer she started to come and moaned again, gasping Grady's name in pleasure. That threw him over the edge. His thrust grew ragged and everything narrowed down to the feeling of her squeezing him and the thought of Grady fucking him, fucking her, hard. He sobbed.

* * *

She didn't love him. She was still Grady's fiancée and that opened his eyes again. Grady would never have married him, never have lived with him, made their relationship known the way he had been about to do with Gray. So however many times he took Gray, however many times he fucked her or kissed her or licked abstract patterns on her skin the way he imagined Grady would have done Grady was still dead and had been out of his grasp even before that trauma. If even Gray didn't care for him, then there truly was nothing for him here.


End file.
